Użytkownik:MAKUTA miserix
Teridax, marny skrawek cienia. Wkrótce będzie w mojej kolekcji jeńców... O Miserixe Podstawowe informacje: Miserix jest przywódcą grupy stworzeń i gości, którzy mają pokonać Toa Teridax i zawładnąć światem. Niestety nie udaje im się go pokonać. Historia: Po uwolnieniu się z Artidax Miserix zmienił swą postać na Formę Mrocznego Tytana. Chciał się zemścić na Teridaxie, ale dowiedział się, ze "zniknął"(na prawdę połączył się z Toa Kwasu). Zebrał drużynę i postanowił zawładnąć nad światem, ale nie zdążył, bo w Toa Teridaxie obudził się "Mrok". Następnie próbował go pokonać, ale bez skutku. Obecnie wciąż próbuje zapanować chociaż nad jedną wyspą, ale przeszkadzają mu w tym Lighting i jego oddział. Tirivia: * Miserix choć jest bardzo potężny, i zwinny.Można wciąż go pokonąć , np: w walce fizycznej. * Miserix ma bardzo potężną moc ,lecz wpełni użyta może spowodować poważne zniszczenie w terenie jak i w jego ciele. * Miserix wielokrotnie pokonał drużynę Toa Lightinga. * Statystyki: O mnie Mam na imię Łukasz i interesuję się Bionicl'ami od 2005 roku. Mam ich baaardzo dużo, około 85,mam 13 lat. Mojim pierwszym bioniclem był czerwony rahkshi Toa Teridax to mój kolega,sąsiad o to kilka moich ulubionych bionikli , które posioadam - gali (mata,nuva,mistika) -Sidorak -Axonn -Takanówa(nuva,mistika) Przyjaciele * Teridax, władca ciemności * Given, władca Bara Magna *Władca glatorian lodu *Noxis, Mroczny Bohater. *El_Rurkins. *Disholahk (proszę się wpisywać) *The New Lewa, the air is back * D.O.M.I. nick 16:58, lis 1, 2009 (UTC) Miserix * Akuumo * The Shadowed One 20:25, sty 20, 2010 (UTC) * User:Guurahk * * 217.173.190.186 12:53, lis 21, 2010 (UTC) * Takanuva, siódmy Toa 10:28, sty 16, 2011 (UTC) Moje Seriale Poniżej możecie czytać moje opowieści. Kroniki Miserixa (zaczynam od początku) Część 1 Moją historię rozpocznę od wydarzeń, w których walczyłem z Teridaxem. Walczyłem z nim z całą swoją mocą , w okół nas latały kawałki pancerzy i kończyn naszych sługów. Niewiadomo było , który z nas wygra poniewaz raz ja wyprowadzałem Teridaxa z równowagi a raz on mnie. Sprubowałem zaatakować go łańcuchem piorunów lecz on unikną go i zaatakował mnie. uniknąłem jego ciosu, lecz w tedy zaatakował mnie od tyłu rahkshi Teridaxa. Szybko uniknąłem jego ciosu izniszczyłem go swą buławą. Teridax wykorzystał chwile mojej nie uwagi i zaatakował mnie z zaskoczenia , ledwo co udało mi się uńkąć jego ciosu.'' Zderzyliśmy się sfojimi broniami, śłowaliśmy się przez dłuższą chwile gdy w pewnym momeńcię Teridax odskoczył na bok i skumulował całą swoją moc. ja w pore zrobiłem to samo i żuciłem się na niego, gdy się zderzyliśmy powstała fala uderzeniowa , która zmiotła wszystko.' '''Gdy się jóż ocknołem leżąłem w kałuży esencji , mjałem wielką wyrwę w pancerzu. Dostrzegłem Teridaxa , który również poważnie zraniony podchodzi do mnie i z tryjumfalnym głosem muwi:' '-Jesteś zwykłym cieniasem Miserix, nawet matoranin bycię pokonał.' gdy odchodził krzyknąłem: '- Jeszcze się zemszcze Teridaxie!' Na to on: '- Nieuwierzę puki nie zobaczę.' potem się teleportował. Gdy już podniosłem się z ziemi i trochę podleczyłem sfe rany to rozejżałem się po polu bitwy. Po pewnym czsię ujżąłem Solmera jednego z moich generałów, Solmer był moim nekromantą i medykiem. Wlaśnie leczył rany Bitila, podeszłem do niego i zapytałem: '-Solmer gdzie jest reszta moich sługów?' '-Ah panie ty żyjesz , Skiora i Antroza wysłałem na poszukiwania reszty twoich sługów, Gorast i Chirox' wrucili do bazy ponieważ byli w'' ''cięż''kim stanie. Gdy Solmer podleczył Bitila a Skior i Antroz wrucili i rannymi to Solmer zabrał się do uleczania Kriki,Vampraha,Mutrana i Trikorna. Nagle zuwazyłem że nie ma wśród nich Icaraxa, więc spytałem Antroza: '-Antroz gdzie jest Icarax? -Panie Icarax '''uciekł jako esencja i przeją pancerz rahkshi ''a potem teleportował się do bazy. '-Ah tak tego mogłem się spodziewać po moji najlepszym słudze.' Po uleczeniu moich sługów przez Solmera teleportowaliśmy się do naszej bazy, która znajduje się na wyspie Artidax